


59. No Way Out in My 100 Fanfiction Challenge

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, New Years, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: New Years Eve fanfic, Steve Harrington x ReaderOriginally posted on my Tumblr: http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/181601714498/59-no-way-out-in-my-100-fanfiction-challenge-the





	59. No Way Out in My 100 Fanfiction Challenge

****The worst thing about New Years Eve parties, in (Y/N)’s opinion, was she had to deal with nicely dressed adults asking her what her resolution was.

What did it matter? Next year just meant more homework, and less time to have the fun that she wanted. But since everyone at this party was friends with her parents, she’d put on a smile and say something stupid like,  _Study harder, discover what college I want to go to, or try a new hobby_.

(Y/N) had hear rumours of Rebecca Hiltumer in her year throwing a huge party since her parents were out of town. She couldn’t decide which was worse, being crowded between hormonal boys and girls who never really talked to her, or dealing with her parents friends. 

Since none of her friends were going to Rebecca’s party, (Y/N) had decided to stay home. Nancy had decided to hang out with her new boyfriend, Jonathan, who was also babysitting Will and his friends.

(Y/N) groaned quietly as she glanced towards all the doors of the house. If only she could subtly make her way over there... maybe she could avoid more comments about why she was single, or what she was planning on studying.

“There’s no way out, I’ve checked.”

(Y/N) whirled around, hearing a familiar voice and almost instantly rolled her eyes. Steve Harrington was in her house? Since when?

“Thought you’d be at Rebecca’s party,” She commented, giving up on frantically searching for a way out.

“Yeah well, I heard you weren’t going so I figured I’d come keep you company.” He gave her a cocky wink, shaking his hair through his fingers before pushing it off to the side again.

With an eyebrow raised as if to say,  _Really, Harrington?_ , (Y/N) shook her head and glanced around the room. All the adults had moved towards the living room to the TV to watch the New Years celebrations being shown on the news.

“Quick! Now’s our chance!”

Before she could even process the words being whispered harshly to her, Steve grabbed (Y/N)’s arm and dragged her out the nearest door, running into her backyard and quickly dashing them out of the fence door.

Through the heavy gasps of trying to catch their breaths and the giggles and snickers of feeling like they were kids again, (Y/N) finally looked around them and pulled back from Steve’s grasp. 

“Where are we, Harrington?” She laughed, glancing around at the open plain.

The teenager smirked at her, shrugging his shoulders as he turned away from her. It was so quiet. The change in noise level seemed almost too much too quickly since they had just come from a very chatty party.

“Just above the park - all those people down there are getting ready to set off some fireworks,” Steve explained, looking down at the ant-sized people below the hill they were standing on.

(Y/N) grinned - she loved fireworks and would’ve much rathered sit down there with everyone else than be at either of the parties she had been told about tonight. 

They talked for what seemed like forever, waiting for the last few minutes of the year to end. 

(Y/N) smiled as she watched his face scrunch up into a laugh over some lame pun she had made. 

“Harrington, why the hell are you here?” She asked with a gentle grin.

“What do you mean? We’re here to watch the fireworks.” Steve’s smile was fading into confusion.

(Y/N) laughed, “No, I mean why’d you come to my parents’ party? I’m sure it would’ve been more fun being with people our age.”

Steve shrugged, nudging her with his shoulder, “The year is ending and I was to start the new one off with the best company - you.”

“Not Dustin?” She teased, laughing as he groaned at her shrugging off his compliment. 

“You’re much more beautiful than Dustin, I’ll tell you that.” He smiled, leaning over and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Their eyes locked for a moment before they both burst out into laughter.

“Too much?” He asked with a snicker.

“Just a tad, but I don’t think it’s too bad,” (Y/N) giggled, finally admitting to herself that she was actually enjoying his company.

The cheers and yells from everyone in the park made both of their eyes look to the sky, fireworks erupting the dark sky into marvelous colours.

“Wow,” (Y/N) breathed.

“Do I get a New Year’s kiss?” Steve teased, realistically not expecting one.

(Y/N) laughed and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him close and planting a soft kiss on his lip. “Happy New Year, Steve,” she whispered.

Steve’s eyes widened, quickly kissing back and feeling his face turning red. “Damn. You’re full of surprises, (Y/N).”

She laughed, shrugging as she finally pulled away, “Guess I just wanted to start the New Year right,” she giggled, putting her hand over his as she continued to watch the fireworks.

Steve grinned, watching the colourful lights but still finding his eyes going back to her. She was wonderful, he couldn’t think of a better way to spend his New Years.


End file.
